


An Unposted Letter

by cremecaraslime



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cremecaraslime/pseuds/cremecaraslime
Summary: Catria can't bring herself to say how she feels, so she decides to try writing it instead.
Relationships: Katua | Catria/Marth, Marth/Sheeda | Caeda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	An Unposted Letter

Dear Prince Marth,

I wanted to thank you for the kindness you’ve shown to me, and to my sisters. Even though we stood in your path at first, you welcomed us into your company alongside Commander Minerva. I wish I could tell you how grateful I am to have been reunited with Est. Palla and I were worried that we’d never see her again, but thanks to you we managed to find her, even if she has run off again now. She can be rash and naive sometimes, but her heart is in the right place. I honestly don’t know how you can handle her without having grown up together the way we did. That’s one of the things I admire about you: you’re willing and able to get along with just about anyone. You have this strange quality about you that moves all sorts of people to ally themselves with you, whatever their reasons. For me, initially it was because the Commander was with you and I was loyal to her, but eventually I realized I was also fighting for you and your ideal of a peaceful Archanea. You inspire me, Prince Marth. You are one of the reasons I train so hard to be the best pegasus knight I can be, day in and day out. What I’m trying to say, and the real reason I’m writing you this letter, is that I love you. I’m under no illusions that you might feel the same way about me; I know your heart belongs to Princess Caeda. She is a lucky woman to be the object of your affection. What I hope to do in telling you this is not to come between the two of you, but simply to get it off my chest, that in doing so I may free myself of the burden in my heart. It is only because I see you as such a close ally and friend that I feel emboldened to say any of this to you. I hope that in spite of this, you will not hesitate to call on me in the future, should you ever have need.

Ever yours,  
Catria

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant have to been written after the end of the War of Shadows and before the events of Shadows of Valentia. I did my best to keep things canon-compliant, but if I included anything contradictory, feel free to let me know. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
